Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) panels have been widely used. Pixel display device of AMOLED is an organic light-emitting diode (OLED). Light emitting of AMOLED is realized by driving a thin-film transistor to generate a driving current in a saturation state, and then the driving current drives the OLED to emit light.